Grell's Compensation
by MarsInsane
Summary: Grell comes up with a brilliant plan. shota-con Just a lot of kissing.


Just a little drabble that's been stuck in my head.

WARNING: Shota-con, just kissing but it's an older male kissing a younger male. You either like it or you don't.

Grell's Compensation

Ciel was at another boring event set in the garden of one of his investors. He had to go otherwise he would lose this investor and he'd rather avoid that. No matter how many times he showed that he could run a business everyone still treated him as a child. He wished he would get taller sooner. He wandered over to the dessert table, enjoying the night air and listening to snippets of conversation as he passed by small groups of people. Even if it annoyed him that people still considered him a child, it helped for eavesdropping and learning new ways to get ahead in the business world.

Sebastian came with him, of course, but was being bombarded by dance invites even though everyone knew he was a butler. People just can't resist a pretty face. He was asked a few times as well but he politely declined and mentioned something about only dancing with his fiancée. The woman then said how sweet and romantic that was then walked back to her friends to tell them making all the other women look at him and practically coo. He kept from glaring at them in annoyance and just smiled back. None bothered to ask him to dance after that.

He finally reached the table and stared at the selection before him. He immediately reached for the chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, whipped cream, and a cherry on top. He took a bite and made a face. It was all right tasting but he knew Sebastian could make a better one. He took a few more bites but put his fork down. He glared at the cake and thought what a waste of sugar and chocolate*. He gingerly plucked the candied cherry off the cake and ate that quickly. He stared at the stem for a bit and then looked around to see if anyone was looking at him. Everyone was either talking to someone or dancing. Sebastian somehow got manhandled onto the dance floor by a robust woman and was trying to be polite even though he looked as if he was going to claw her face at any moment. Ciel smirked at his butler's predicament and took one last look around before putting the stem in his mouth.

In a tree, glaring daggers at the woman dancing with his Sebbys-chan, was Grell. He was sent on a mission to collect the soul of someone that was due to die at this party. He was very tempted to jump down from the tree and make the unfortunate soul going to die the woman making Sebbys-chan dance but the fact that Sebbys-chan looked as if he was going to attack the lady kept him from attacking. He looked around the party to see if the little brat of an Earl was there and of course he was there. Grell spotted him by the dessert table. He glanced at the boy briefly but did a double take when he saw the boy put a cherry stem in his mouth. He knew the boy loved sweets but wasn't that taking it a little too far? He watched as the boy started moving his tongue around as if he was trying to get something that was stuck out of his teeth.

Grell decided to get a little closer and hopped on a tree next to the dessert table. He saw the boy turn to the table to put his unfinished cake down, so he was looking at the profile of the boy. Ciel opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Grell blinked as the boy plucked the cherry stem off his tongue and realized there was a knot in the stem. His mind flashbacked to what Ciel promised him for helping him with the doll case but Sebastian never gave him his payment. He snapped out of his daze of Sebastian kissing him and pouted at the fact that Sebastian never did kissed him. He glanced back at the Earl that had put the cherry stem on his plate of unfinished cake. The boy started to move closer to the tree Grell was in to make room for people that wanted to eat some cake. Grell suddenly had a stroke of genius and an evil looking grin broke out on his face.

Ciel was still bored. As much as the cherry stem amused him it only lasted for seconds. He looked back at his butler that was being flooded by women once again wanting to dance. Just because one woman managed to dance with him they thought they all deserved a dance. He contemplated saving his butler by telling him to get the carriage ready but thought he'd wait a few minutes.

He glanced up at the sky and saw something red out of his peripheral. The next thing he knew an arm had wrapped around his waist while a hand covered his mouth and he was pulled backwards. Once he was set down and let go, he tried to focus on who had kidnapped him but he was a bit dizzy as the person seemed to leap from tree to tree. He finally saw a lot of red in his vision and focused on the smiling visage of Grell Sutcliffe. Ciel took a step back ending up running into a crate. He took a quick look around and realized they were in a garden shed.

"Why am I here Grell?" Ciel asked showing he was unhappy by his sharp tone. Grell straightened up but grinned down at the perturbed boy.

"Ah~ I just wanted to have a little chat with you. I could've done it at the party but humans, unless exposed to supernatural creatures or are about to die, can't see us death gods. So many people would've labeled you as either insane or thought you became even more childish by inventing an imaginary friend." Grell responded happily. Ciel just stared at the death god blandly and then sighed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ciel asked. He knew Sebastian would've noticed his absence and would be here soon, at least he hoped.

"Remember that little payment you promised me Ciel-kun~?" Grell asked practically singing the question. Ciel's brow furrowed in confusion, he didn't remember having to pay Grell for anything. Grell frowned at the confused boy and poked the boy's head making Ciel's eye widen in surprise. "You promised me that Sebbys-chan would kiss me." Ciel's mouth made an 'oh' of surprise at remembering that little deal he made.

"What do you want me to do about it? Order him to kiss you?" Ciel asked curiously. He would've been angrier but Grell was relieving his boredom. Grell looked up at the ceiling while placing his finger on his chin in thought.

"As tempting as that is it would feel like a hollow victory. I want him to kiss me himself not because he was ordered too." Grell said looking back at the boy and smiling. Ciel's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Then what was it you wanted me to do? Suggest it's a good idea kissing you?" Ciel asked huffing and crossing his arms while doing so. Grell smiled at how cute Ciel was being instead of taking offense to it. He admitted to himself the Earl had his cute moments.

"That would be most helpful and appreciated. But what I had in mind was compensation." Grell answered. Ciel blinked in confusion.

"Compensation?" Ciel asked to clarify. Grell nodded vigorously.

"Yes. You see when a lady's heart is left alone to long by the one she longs for she tends to find another that will want her." Grell said dramatically. Ciel just raised an eyebrow.

"So you've fallen in love with someone else?" Ciel asked. He was getting bored again. Grell looked at him and suddenly squealed, startling Ciel, and lifted the boy up to sit him on the crate. Grell got happy because Ciel realized that the lady he was talking about was him self. No one believed him when he said he was one. Of course he was probably reading too much into it. Ciel was looking at Grell freaked out since Grell hadn't let go of him since he was set down on the crate. "Let go of me!" Ciel cried out. Grell pouted at the boy as Ciel tried to lean away from him.

"No. And I don't know if I have fallen in love with someone else. But I would like a kiss from them. I got a preview of their talent with their tongue but I don't think he's ever kissed someone on the lips before." Grell said thoughtfully. "Have you ever kissed anyone Ciel?" Grell asked. Ciel frowned at the question.

"What does that matter? And I demand you let me go!" Ciel said struggling to get away from Grell. Of course he failed because death gods were stronger than regular humans. Grell smiled pleasantly at Ciel. Ciel gulped at how close those razor sharp teeth were to his face.

"Ah~ How cute. No one has kissed the little Earl in a sweet or passionate way." Grell sang out making Ciel blush.

"Shut up!" Ciel yelled panting from the exertion of trying to get away from Grell. He stopped struggling for a bit to catch his breath.

"You never asked who I wanted to kiss. Care to guess little Earl?" Grell asked happily. Ciel looked at the death god tiredly but decided to humor the man.

"Who do you want to kiss Grell?" Ciel asked blandly. Grell giggled and moved his mouth closer to Ciel's ear, making Ciel start struggling again.

"Y-O-U~" Grell whispered. Ciel gasped and pulled away from the man to gape at him. Grell grinned his evil looking grin, which was just a very happy grin, but due to his teeth it made him look psychotic.

Ciel gulped and was about to say something when Grell swooped down and kissed him. It was just a simple closed mouth kiss but it still made Ciel blush. Grell pulled away a little and whispered against the boy's lips, "Cute." Grell kissed him again but made it a little more open mouthed, sucking a little on Ciel's bottom lip. Ciel's eyes were shut tightly. He felt embarrassed and ashamed but the kisses were a lot nicer than he thought they would be. Grell pulled away again after feeling Ciel relax into the kiss but smiled at the fact that Ciel tried to follow his lips. Grell flicked his tongue out and tasted the boy. Ciel gasped at the feel and opened his eyes to look at the green eyes directly in front of him. He didn't even notice when the death god took his glasses off. Grell flicked his tongue out over Ciel's lips again making Ciel make a small sound in the back of his throat.

Grell leaned forward and kissed the boy again but ran his tongue over the boy's teeth before the boy could clamp his lips shut. Ciel felt Grell grab his chin and pull down on it, making his mouth open more. Grell's tongue then slowly pushed its way into his mouth and started exploring lazily. Ciel's hands that had gripped onto the death god earlier to push the man away were now digging into the man's arms.

Ciel wasn't sure what to do so he didn't react much when Grell's tongue ran over his. He felt the tongue retreat and heard himself whimper at the loss of the lips on his. "Ciel-kun~" Grell cooed, "Remember what you did to that cherry stem? Just move your tongue like that." Grell then went back to kissing the boy after giving him that advice. It took a few seconds for Ciel to register what Grell said but when he did he felt himself blush more at the fact that someone saw him doing that. He followed the advice anyway and started moving his tongue against Grell's as if the other man's tongue were the cherry stem. Ciel found that he enjoyed this immensely.

Ciel kept making little noises in the back of his throat that was driving Grell crazy. Grell starting moving his hands up and down Ciel's back while crushing the boy against his chest. They parted every now and then so Ciel could breathe but would always end up attaching their lips to one another. Ciel's tongue ended up in Grell's mouth a few times and he was surprised at the fact that Grell's teeth weren't as sharp as he thought they would be.

Grell's tongue was in his mouth this time and he started to suck on the appendage making the other man moan in surprised pleasure. Grell pulled away and panted while looking at the boy in front of him. Ciel was looking at him with a pleasure hazy eye. His face sported a healthy flush while his lips were a deep red, swollen and glistening. Ciel went to kiss him again but Grell just gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I think I've kept you here long enough Ciel-kun. People will wonder where you disappeared off to." Grell said quietly. Ciel blinked a few times but then nodded slowly. Contrary to what Grell said he didn't release the boy and just kept holding him close. He did get out a handkerchief and wipe the saliva off the boy's chin and lips, then did the same for himself though. Ciel blushed a little at that while Grell just offered him a sweet smile. Ciel gave a little cough to clear his throat.

"If we are to leave Grell, then you will have to let go of me." Ciel stated. Grell grinned at the boy.

"You will also have to let go of me Ciel-kun~" Grell sang. Ciel blinked in surprise and saw that his hands were still holding onto Grell. He slowly released the man and kept from making a sound of disappointment when Grell let go of him. He frowned at the rush of cold air hitting him after Grell stepped away but hopped down from the crate. Grell caught the boy when he almost fell over from his legs being weakened. Grell grinned smugly. "When you kiss someone right, this is the effect you want to have on them." Grell said happily. Ciel weakly glared at the man but didn't pull away from his hold. Grell sighed and released the boy once again. "I do have to take you back to the party." Grell said.

"Do you?" Ciel asked curiously. He only now wondered why Grell was at the party to begin with.

"I do. I have a job to do and the job will start in," here Grell pulled out a pocket watch and the death god book* and flipped the book open, "five minutes!" Grell said surprised. It'll take about ten minutes if they walked but three minutes if they jumped. Ciel blinked at the man wondering what the problem was. Without asking permission, Grell lifted Ciel bridal style, kicked open the garden shed door, and took to the trees. Ciel clung on to Grell wondering why they were going so fast but when he realized the distance they were from the party because he could see the lanterns he figured out why.

"Is it so bad if you're a little late?" Ciel asked curiously. Grell glanced at him but looked back at the trees.

"It wouldn't be bad but the fact that if I'm not around to get the soul quickly something else might try to take it. And William will deduct from my pay even more." Grell whined in dismay. "A lady must have money to buy the essentials." Grell stated.

"Essentials?" Ciel asked. What was essential for death gods?

"Make up, clothing, repairing my death scythe if something happens to it." Grell said flippantly. Ciel sweat dropped. They were a few feet from the party when Grell stopped. Before he jumped down to put Ciel back on the ground he kissed the boy once more. Ciel grunted a little in surprise but hesitantly kissed back. Grell broke the kiss and smiled at the boy. "It was fun Ciel-kun~ I'll definitely have to teach you more." Grell said happily before jumping down and placing Ciel back on the ground. Ciel blushed but couldn't respond because the death god disappeared. After composing himself a little before leaving the shadows of the trees, a horror filled scream came from inside the house. Everybody turned to look at the house as a maid came running out screaming about someone being dead. At this point Ciel walked out of the trees. Thinking about it, it seemed suspicious that he disappeared while the death happened only to return after it was announced but he wasn't exactly thinking with a clear mind. No one paid attention to him though except his butler.

"Young master. You were gone for twenty minutes. Where were you?" Sebastian asked suddenly appearing next to Ciel. Ciel gulped but looked away from his butler.

"I was taking a walk to keep myself from dying of boredom. Apparently the party has gotten interesting so I arrived at the right time." Ciel stated looking at everyone either panicking or trying to calm other people down. Sebastian frowned at his master but couldn't detect a lie from that statement although he knew the boy was lying. The evidence was the boy's swollen lips that indicated the boy was kissed. If the boy was punched in the mouth, he was sure he would've seen his master wincing at least. He was upset that someone got to kiss Ciel but he was curious as to who it was.

"Well it seems as if the event is over for the night young master." Sebastian stated seeing the host apologize to people and tell them the event was over. Ciel nodded and walked over to the investor and did the polite thing. Even if a party is canceled due to a death it is still nice to be polite.

As they were walking to their carriage, Grell joined them. Sebastian frowned a little but carried on walking behind his master. He knew Grell was at the party and figured the death god had business, which he guessed right. He supposed that whenever Grell was around the man just had to annoy them. Before Grell could say anything Ciel asked, "Was it murder or just a death?" Grell blinked in surprise.

"It was just a heart attack. Very boring. Except I got to see him have it and it was interesting how it happened." Grell said cheerfully. Ciel looked at the death god in confusion but entered the carriage once Sebastian opened the door. Before Sebastian could step in, Grell got in and sat next to Ciel. Sebastian got in and sat then knocked to signal they were ready to leave. He looked at Ciel inquiringly asking if he should throw Grell out. Ciel just shook his head.

"What is so interesting about a heart attack?" Ciel asked Grell. Grell brought a hand up to Ciel and smoothed a strand of hair behind the boy's ear making Ciel blush but not say anything. Sebastian looked back and forth in surprise as the two just stared at each other.

"It wasn't the heart attack that was interesting. I said it was what started the heart attack that was interesting. The man died due to too much pleasure apparently." Grell said laughing a little. Ciel was confused while Sebastian raised an eyebrow thinking of many different scenarios that would cause someone to have a pleasure induced heart attack. "That maid that ran screaming from the house was the one that induced it." Grell looked over at Sebastian and smiled at the hilarity of it while Sebastian just sighed. Servants were there to serve not service.

"She looked upset and frazzled but her clothing wasn't rumpled in anyway to indicat that." Sebastian stated. Grell nodded.

"She was just giving him a blow job." Grell said shrugging a little.

"What's a blow job?" Ciel asked making the two older men look at him. He looked at them curiously while they looked at each other. They forgot how young he was sometimes. The carriage stopped. Sebastian swiftly opened the door and stepped out. Ciel stepped out with the help of Sebastian, followed by Grell that got no help from Sebastian, making the man pout. Ciel looked at the two men while the carriage rolled away. "Well?" He asked starting to get impatient. Grell walked up to him and suddenly hugged the boy making Sebastian tense up, ready to attack.

"That is a lesson for another time Ciel-kun~" Grell cooed making the boy blush. Grell looked at Sebastian without letting go of Ciel and could tell the demon was confused. "You took too long Sebbys-chan. So I found another way to have Ciel-kun pay me back for helping him." Grell said while rubbing his cheek against the boy's head. It didn't take long for Sebastian to put two and two together and realize the one that kissed his master was Grell. He glared at the death god, his eyes changing to red, and then walked over to the other man. He grabbed Grell and crushed his mouth to the other man's.

Ciel watched as Sebastian kissed Grell and he felt odd. Grell was hanging onto Sebastian and was practically melting into the demon whereas Sebastian was keeping cool and dominating the kiss. With a jolt he realized he was jealous. He was jealous that Grell was enjoying the kiss Sebastian was giving him. He clenched his teeth and realized that he was nothing but a toy for Grell. He felt his face flush in anger and his nails dig into his palms. With one last glare at the two he turned and took a few steps towards the house. He knew if he could, he would have started to cry. Before he could move any closer to the house a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He gasped and turned to see the grinning visage of Grell. He glared at the man and went to pry his hand off when he was twirled and hugged tightly against Grell's chest.

"Sebbys-chan~ that was beyond nice but I admit I've fallen for Ciel-kun." Grell said grinning at the gaping demon. Ciel looked up at the red-haired death god in disbelief. "I admit demons are quite talented with their tongues and can easily seduce anyone but I guess my tastes lie in more innocent waters." Grell stated smiling sweetly down at Ciel. Ciel blushed and buried his face in Grell's chest to hide it. Sebastian felt his eye twitch in annoyance. "Ne Ciel-kun~ how about I teach you what a blow job is tonight?" Grell asked mischievously. Ciel looked up at Grell curiously. Sebastian walked over and pulled the two apart.

"Grell Sutcliffe. You shall do no such thing as long as I am the head butler of the Phantomhive estate." Sebastian said sternly. Ciel was very confused.

"But isn't it up to the head of the household what he can and cannot do?" Grell shot back. Sebastian glared at the death god while Grell glared back. Ciel looked back and forth and could practically see the tension between the two.

"The young master has important matters to attend to early tomorrow. I do not want his sleep hindered." Sebastian said lowly. Ciel sighed and started to head towards the house.

"Sebastian is correct Grell. I do have business matters to attend to tomorrow morning. But maybe you can show me some other time." Ciel said in a bored tone of voice, not looking back at the two. Sebastian's face fell, black lines of gloom appearing whereas Grell's face lit up. He squealed and glomped Ciel, surprising the boy.

He spun the boy around to face him and loudly exclaimed, "It's a date!" Grell then leaned down and kissed the boy thoroughly, well until Sebastian grabbed Grell. Ciel held onto his butler's sleeve to keep him self from falling over. He then coughed with a blush on his face.

"Goodnight Grell." Ciel said quietly but he gave Grell a little smile making the older man melt inside and want to glomp the boy again. Ciel then turned back to the house and quickly made his way inside. Grell had his hands clasped in front of him as he watched with sparkly eyes as Ciel walked into his house. Sebastian was looking at the death god disapprovingly.

"Ah~ Ciel-kun~ how I love thee." Grell said to himself, acting like a love struck girl. Sebastian was tempted to grab the death god and throw him as far away from the mansion as possible. But Grell danced away from him, into the night, praising about his love for Ciel. Sebastian thought it was wonderful that Grell would leave him alone but he hated that the death god attached himself to his master. Maybe he could convince Ciel that Sebastian was better than Grell and that he didn't have to go to an outside source to obtain pleasure.

*"Waste of sugar and chocolate" This thought is what keeps me from cooking, baking I'm fine with. But I'm paranoid that I'll ruin the food so it'll be a waste. v.v

*I almost put shinigami death book. DeathNote!

I love crack pairings. The end!


End file.
